Tornado Outbreak of April 13-16, 2019
The ''Tornado Outbreak of April 13-16, 2019 ''was a deadly and violent tornado outbreak. In all, 20 deaths and $800 million (2019 USD) in damages occurred. In addition, 122 tornadoes, including 2 violent and deadly EF4's. On the morning of April 13, cool air masses over the Rockies, along with the warm, dry air masses collided over the Plains. An outbreak was evident as the humidity in the Plains were sweltering by noon. In all, 122 confirmed tornadoes touched down. 40 EF0's, 49 EF1's, 24 EF2's, 7 EF3's, and 2 EF4's touched down. 20 fatalities and $800 million (2019 USD) in damages occurred. Notable Tornadoes Carl Junction, Missouri The first of two EF4's during the outbreak touched down south of Carl Junction, Missouri at 5:01 PM CDT. Causing EF0 to EF1 damage, dozens of trees and power lines were downed as the tornado began to gradually increase in size and strength, high-end EF1 to low-end EF2 damage occurred to multiple homes. By 5:30 PM CDT, high-end EF2 to low-end EF3 damage occurred to four homes. 1 person was killed and 4 people were injured. Gaining even more strength, minor to moderate ground scouring occurred as the tornado reached peak strength a mile south of Carl Junction at 5:40 PM CDT. Low-end EF4 damage occurred to several homes. In the process, 5 were killed, and 37 were injured. By 5:45 PM CDT, mid-range to high-end EF3 damage occurred to many homes. A farm's outhouse was destroyed at high-end EF3 strength. The tornado began to gradually weaken quickly because of a cold front that formed south of Carl Junction. By 5:55 PM CDT, mid-range EF1 to low-end EF2 damage occurred to a farm. By 6:00 PM CDT, EF0 to EF1 damage occurred to a home before the tornado moved over open farmland. At 6:04 PM CDT, the tornado dissipated after killing 6 people, injuring 41 people, and causing $109 million (2019 USD) in damages. Golden City, Missouri Main Article: 2019 Golden City, Missouri Tornado The second of two EF4's during the outbreak touched down at 7:14 PM CDT. Causing EF0 to EF1 damage, many homes and trees suffered damage. An elderly man was seriously damaged as the high-end EF1 plowed a tree into a mobile home. Beginning to strengthen and becoming a wedge, a tornado emergency was issued for Golden City as the tornado became an EF3 wedge. 4 were killed and 38 were injured as a shopping center was leveled. Gaining even more strength, multiple homes were leveled at mid-range EF4 strength, killing another 6 and injuring 76. However, the tornado began to loose strength north of Golden City. By 8:10 PM CDT, EF2 to EF3 damage occurred to many structures. EF2 damage also occurred to a frail structure that was swept away. 5 minutes later, EF0 to EF1 damage occurred to dozens of farms. Causing minimal damage for 9 minutes, the tornado dissipated 4 miles north of Golden City after killing 10, injuring 114, and causing $297 million (2019 USD) in damages occurred. External Links * 2019 Golden City, Missouri Tornado Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Outbreaks of 2019 (Hitman) Category:Tornadoes of 2019 (Hitman) Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Missouri Tornadoes Category:Arkansas Tornadoes Category:Kansas Tornadoes Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes Category:Texas Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes